


The Greatest Trick of All

by Ac0ltSinner_87



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Fic where William is being good boi, Fluff, How Willow got Bernie, Magic Tricks, One Shot, Past Fic, their at the orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ac0ltSinner_87/pseuds/Ac0ltSinner_87
Summary: William Carter is performing some magic tricks at an orphanage, but on his break there, he notices a little girl who seems rather down.
Relationships: William Carter & Willow (Don't Starve)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The Greatest Trick of All

William went over to the pig tailed girl who is all alone in a corner and looks like she was sulking, once there the girl looks at him, she looked sad.

"Hi little lady! Why so blue?" William questioned, The little girl looked down.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She pouted, The magician knelt down to attempt to be at her level.

"Oh dear, is my magic scaring you?" The illusionist asked, he didn't want to scare any of the children with his dark magic Totally normal magic, the child groaned.

"Of course not, Magic isn't even real!" She shook her head "No, it's just, I hate it here! I have no friends, the ladies are mean to me and..."

"And?" William responded

"And, I... keep having nightmares..." The little girl confessed, still avoiding eye contact.

William frowned, poor girl, no one should suffer like this, especially someone so young, but the magician, like most, has a trick his sleeve. William took off his top hat. "Now look, there's nothing at the bottom." He showed the girl, She gave off a look of confusion.

"Would you like to be my assistant and pull something out of it?" The illusionist grinned, she looked concerned but did what he asked, as she reached in, she something fuzzy and soft, she grabbed it and pulled it out and.

It was a stuffed bear.

"Presto!" William announced, the orphaned girl tilted her head. "This is Bernie, he must've heard you were lonely, he's a sweet bear but don't be fooled, he can't fight away at your nightmares too!" The magician giggled at his own statement, and looked like he was offering the bear, the girl pulled him fully out the hat and looked at him.

"Is-is he mine?" She questioned with her eyes sparkling, and squeezed it into a hug, he was very huggable

William smiled and nodded. "He sure is!" The magician stood up and held out his hand. "Now how about you come with me and watch me do some more magic tricks on stage?" He offered, the girl put her small onto his. "Lovely, say what is your name by the way?" He asked leading her the chairs facing the stage.

"My name is Willow!" She beamed.

"Aw, What a sweet name, my name is William Carter, but I go by Maxwell."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, sorry this really short, I ain't good at long fics oosh, this is also on the klei fourm so yee


End file.
